


Are you bored yet?

by someoneyoucantstand



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneyoucantstand/pseuds/someoneyoucantstand
Summary: Inspired by ‘Are you Bored Yet?’ by Wallows ft ClairoBilly and Steve take time in the comfort of Steve’s bedroom to tackle Billy’s fears and hold each other close.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Are you bored yet?

**Author's Note:**

> i shuffled by master playlist and the first song to come on was are you bored yet?   
> basically just some emotional comfort and fluff inspired by the lyrics of are you bored yet

In the silence of the bedroom, Steve’s ears were filled with the muffled beats of Billy’s heart as he rested his head on his chest, eyelids heavy with comfort and satisfaction rather than incoming sleep. He could feel Billy’s fingers lightly threading through his hair, strands being stroked and softly tugged at as he weaved his fingers through his locks with little thought. 

It would seem, however, that that was the only thing Billy had put little thought into during the past week or so. It should have warmed Steve’s chest, that such a loving and domesticated action came from Billy almost naturally, but the joy of such a notion was clouded by the rest of Billy’s posture this last week. 

Normally one for a cheeky wink and a mouthy comment, with lips loudly smacking at gum because he knew it gripped at Steve’s nerves, as he drummed a rhythm on the steering wheel that was always a second out of beat; Billy had, instead, been quiet since last Friday. He interacted with Steve, held his hand in the car, and cuddled close to him in bed after sex, but there was little else. He seemed in constant contemplation, his thoughts clearly too loud for him to think about any other noise. 

The fingers in Steve’s hair stilled for a split second before regaining their mindless roaming, but the pause was enough for Steve’s heart to drop. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked softly 

“Nothing.” Billy’s reply was instant, and his fingers never stopped once, but the arm around his waist tightened its grip ever so slightly. 

“Something’s wrong,” Steve shifted, tilting his chin upwards to look at Billy, who was gazing out the window. “I can tell - normally I’m readying to suffocate you with a Billy because you’ve talked my ear off all day.”

Billy huffed out a laugh - Steve could feel the movement through his chest - and glanced down to meet Steve’s eyes. He was silent, but his eyes roamed Steve’s features, before the hand that had been playing with his hair instead took to pushing a stray strand off of his forehead.

“I’m just thinking, let’s just sleep, now - it’s a school night.” It was Steve’s turn to huff out a laugh, evidently never one to care for the classroom. It was only 10pm, they had plenty of time to sleep, but Steve could see that there was something more behind it. 

“We could skip, tomorrow,” Steve said. Billy looked down at him and said nothing, so Steve pushed onwards. “We could stay at home, send the whole day together - hell, we could even watch the sunset, spend the night again.”

Once again, there was no response from Billy, and Steve was readying himself to pass off the offer, claim it didn’t matter and that it was a stupid idea, when - 

“Are you bored yet?” Billy asked. 

“What?” 

“Are you bored yet?” Billy asked again, “of me?” 

“I-” Steve went to express his confusion at the statement, when Billy, clearly done with his silence, powered on.

“When are you going to get bored of me?” He asked, softly. “I- I just need to know when you’re ready to end it?”

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked, heart clenched - is this what being broken up with felt like with someone you  _ truly  _ care about?

Billy averted his eyes again, turning back to the window. Outside the world was black, and the moon was full, illuminating the stars around it. “We - I - can’t be open; we can’t hold hands, we can’t kiss against the lockers, we can’t even go to the movie theatre.”

“Why would I want to be in a movie theatre when I could be right here with you, in this bed, where it’s warm and ours?” 

“I just don’t want you to feel like you’re the only one in this relationship, that you’re the only one who cares about it - if you’re feeling lonely, you should tell me, Steve.” Truth be told, he wanted Steve to be the one end things should it come to it. He’d rather Steve tell him the truth, tell him that, actually, it isn’t working out for him, rather than Billy having to lie and pretend he didn’t love him anymore, that it isn’t worth it, that he should move on. 

Steve, perplexed by what was being said, hauled himself off of Billy’s chest in order to face him head on. From this angle, Billy was a sight. His dirty blond curls were slightly messy from the night’s activities, and he had a softness to his face that only Steve got to witness. It only made him more confused; how could he  _ ever  _ get bored of such a sight?

“Billy,” Steve said softly to draw his eyes back to him. “I don’t know where we’re going - we could break up tomorrow, we could break up next year. I have no idea where this relationship is going, but I do know that I wanna be by your side, see it through with you.” Steve reached up and cupped Billy’s cheek with his hand, lightly rubbing his thumb back and forth over his jaw. 

“If you just talked to me, tell me how you’re feeling, maybe we can actually get through this, make it out of this shitty town, away from your dad and the nosy neighbours undefeated, and we can actually be something. Can you imagine it? We can walk through the streets of California holding hands, your dad will never be able to stop us.” Billy watched him, his eyes slightly damp with unshed tears that Steve will never admit to seeing but will happily dry away if it comes to it. 

It didn’t come to it.

Instead, Billy turned his head to nuzzle into the hand cupping his jaw. Steve felt him press kisses to his palm, his lips grazing over his skin as his hot breath warmed his hands. Steve’s chest felt less tight with every small peck and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

He felt the kisses stop and be replaced by Billy’s rough hand, dry and battered from working on cars with every spare moment of free time. Billy peeled his hand from his cheek, tugging on it to pull Steve into his chest once more. Steve happily went, falling onto bare skin and snuggling into it. 

“We can stay at home, tomorrow, and watch the sunset,” Billy nodded, wrapping his arms around Steve to hold him secure on his chest, “i’d like that, a lot, Stevie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> always looking for requests or prompts over on my tumblr: someoneyoucantstand so drop me an ask :))


End file.
